The present disclosure relates generally to the field of hand-held power tools. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held power tools that include systems for collecting or otherwise removing debris (e.g., particles, dust, sawdust, chips, etc.) generated during operation of the hand-held power tools.
Hand-held power tools, such as rotary cutout or cutting tools, generally include a housing and an electric motor contained within or at least partially enclosed by the housing. The motor is configured to move a tool bit or other cutting accessory at high speeds to form cuts in a workpiece (e.g., a piece of wood, drywall, tile, etc.). For example, a rotary cutting tool such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,805 and 6,443,675 to Kopras et al. (the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety) is configured to rotate a helical or spiral cutting tool bit that includes a sharp cutting edge wrapped in a helix around the longitudinal axis of the bit. According to this example, the rotary cutting tool forms cuts in a workpiece by moving the tool in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tool bit (i.e., the rotary cutting tool is arranged substantially normal to the workpiece surface and moved parallel to the surface of the workpiece to allow the edges of the tool bit to remove material from the workpiece).
Hand-held power tools are known to generate a substantial amount of debris while cutting. Such debris may interfere with further cutting by accumulating on the workpiece, on the tool bit, and/or within the cutting tool itself. Such debris may also become airborne and be dispersed throughout the working environment. This may be particularly undesirable if the hand-held power tool is being used in a “clean” environment, such as within a finished room (e.g., decorated, furnished, carpeted, etc.) since additional cleanup may be necessary.
Some power tools employ vacuum systems connected to the tool to remove cutting debris. Such vacuum systems typically make use of an adapter that has to be connected to an external or standalone vacuum system (e.g., a shop vacuum, etc.) via a vacuum hose or conduit. Thus, use of such an adapter requires a user to obtain a standalone vacuum system. Further, requiring a hand-held power tool to be coupled to a standalone vacuum system often makes use of the hand-held power tool more cumbersome. For example, the vacuum conduit coupling the adapter to the standalone vacuum system may interfere with the mobility or range of use of the tool. Further, the vacuum conduit may disrupt the balance or feel of the tool for a user.
Some power tools employ vacuum systems which are integrally formed with the power tool. Such vacuum systems may increase the overall size and weight of the power tools. As can be appreciated, a user is likely to use a hand-held power tool for both applications in which a vacuum system would be desirable and applications in which a vacuum system would be unnecessary.
Thus, there is a need for a power tool having a debris removal system that is not required to be connected to a standalone vacuum system. There is also a need for a power tool having a detachable debris removal system that may be securely coupled to the power tool in a relatively simple and efficient manner. There is also a need to provide a power tool that includes a debris removal system configured to reduce the amount of debris entering the motor housing of the power tool. There is also a need for a power tool that includes a debris removal system that is driven by an already existing output shaft of the power tool.
It would be desirable to provide a power tool and/or a debris removal attachment that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.